My Champagne Showers
by Graffiti2DMyHeart
Summary: JD and Dr. Cox celebrate after a successful day at work. By drinking. Because that's what men do. Silly, drunken ramblings, disaster and perhaps more ensues. JDCox


Hey guys! Long time no update. :D

I wrote this one shot while playing a writing prompt game, basically giving me lines/plot points I needed to include and force me to write. Here's how the game works: I draw 3 face-down sticks, and flip over one stick. I start writing based off of the sentence written on the stick. Then when I get stuck, I flip over another stick. And so on and so forth.

I started NaNoWriMo, "National Writer's Month", aaaand I basically only got about 3 paragraphs done before life got in the way. So before college starts to repeatedly punch me in the face, here's a quick one-shot based on the plot/line sticks I drew! If you like/are interested in me doing this again, let me know! Now, without further ado, here's what I concocted.

My Champagne Showers

"My grandfather lied to my grandmother. I guess it runs in the family," Dr. Cox murmured this as he took a swing from his scotch glass, not making much sense as he was lost in nostalgia.

It was after a long, stressful day at work, and JD and Cox saved a wealthy donor today and were celebrated at the hospital. Kelso even managed to frown less and the insults were half- hearted. Hell, Cox was in such a festive mood that he even invited the kid back to his place for a celebratory drink; which he regret offering as the kid could barely hold his liquor and he started to count the stars that weren't even there. Even he knew that above them was a ceiling which was very much solid and there and he was considering cutting JD off when the intern pulled a rare gem out of his bag he brought.

JD placed the fine, expensive champagne on the table and practically slurred,

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Cox grumbled.

He didn't even know why he started blabbing about his personal life, as he wasn't even THAT drunk; Although a quick glance at the empty scotch bottle on the table made him rethink that last thought. He shakily stood up and went to retrieve champagne glasses from the cabinet. If they were going drink this, they were going to drink it RIGHT dammit.

The Irishman couldn't believe how far he let himself go, drinking wise. And JD wasn't going to be shown up so they kind of just started a silent drinking contest that left them clumsy and pink-faced. JD grinned as Perry rejoined him by the couch and attempted to pop the cork off the bottle. "To us being awesome doctors!" He jeered has his fingers slipped over the bottle messily and Cox marched over to the klutzy man after placing the glasses down carefully, crowding JD as he tried to grab the bottle from his grasp.

"Hell Newbie, let go! I swear if you get any of this on my carpet, it's going to be you scrubbing it out."

But JD just giggled, and decided to play, "keep away" with the disgruntled doctor until Perry practically pinned the giggling manchild on the couch.

"S'no fair." JD pouted, "Yer stronger than me. And Im soooo drunk. Your takin' advantage of me."

Perry practically rolled his eyes at the man's drunken rambling and decided to ignore him as he wrestled the doctor, trying to grab the slippery bottle. Somehow, in the mix of all of the heavy limbed confusion, JD managed to pop the cork. It shot towards the ceiling and ricocheted off, miraculously missing anything breakable. All that could be heard was the "Psssshsst!" hissing of the foam escaping the bottle and they felt the foamy ropes of bubbles that landed on them.

Their roughhousing shook the bottle and all of the carbonation had built up, soaking them. JD flailed around, trying to cover the bottle with his hand, effectively getting more on the doctors, and he settled with sticking his mouth over the spraying opening. There was a two second pause before JD's eyes watered and he spluttered and coughed as the bottle continued its weakened rampage.

JD reared back from the shots of liquid and lost his balance as the couch hit the back of his knees. His dulled fingers slid over Perry's wet shirt, trying to grab at anything as he went down, and managed to snag a fold. Instead of righting himself, JD managed to throw the drunken Perry off balance and they both went tumbling onto the couch. Perry just laid there and groaned as he felt the last bits of foam land on his back.

Typically, the Irish doctor would be spluttering mad, red-faced in his true, angry fashion. But where would he even BEGIN? The fact that his shirt, carpet, couch and person were now soaked or that the clumsy intern just wasted a very good drink? Dr. Cox always vowed to never be like his alcoholic, asshole of a father, and by that, he never wanted to be an angry drunk. The truth is, when Perry drank alone, he became a sad, emotional drunk, brooding about his life so far and all of the wrong choices he made. So when JD just lie there, frozen, waiting for his impending doom, Perry just sighed in the crook of his neck and just accepted it. No amount of yelling or ranting would fix this.

JD flinched at the hot breath on his neck and waited a minute. Then two. Then it was getting hard to breathe, and while JD didn't want to jinx his luck so far, he started palming at Perry's chest.

"Urrrgh gettoff your heavyyyyyy." He groaned as the older man found himself being pushed upright.

Perry just grunted, still taking everything in. JD sprung up, and placed the bottle on the table before clawing at his shirt.

"Oh my God!" He cried. "Oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD!"

It seemed to finally hit him and Perry let out a disbelieved laugh. JD stripped his shirt and pounced on Percival's, trying to grab the hem and lift it, all while Perry was trying to smack his hands away. They both kept missing for an embarrassingly long amount of time, all while JD kept chanting, "Oh my God, Oh my God!"

Eventually, JD clawed his fingers into Perry's chest and blurted, wide-eyed,

"By God man I am saving your life! Let me do my job!"

Perry just stopped and wondered, "What the ever living fuc-"before those fingers were tugging up, demand that his shirt was off.

Perry finally coincided and threw an arm behind him, grabbing his soaked shirt, pulling it off, and threw it across the room. JD nodded to himself, his pink cheeks bobbing, seemingly pleased with his work.

"Good, good. We cannot have wet clothes out here in the cold, we could DIE."

Perry just stared at the kid before letting out a bark of laughter, and then lunging forward, trapping JD's squirming hands which were trying to pry his pants off.

"Okay there Newbs, there is just So-HOOOooo many things wrong with what you just said and with this situation. And you do realize that you are cold is because you keep stripping?"

JD just cocked his head to the side for a few seconds, then shook it and continued to try to reach for his button.

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'm a DOCTOR. I'll have you outta this in no time."

Perry decided to ignore JD like he did mostly and said, "Jenna, as much as you'd love to show off your new panties to the crowd, I'd rather not see what new lingerie you're sporting that you got when your Victoria's Secret coupon came in the mail and you were just soooo eager to spend those extra ten dollars to get that free gift set, but cha know what? Was it really worth it? Did you at least wax beforehand? Nobody likes a Scary Hairy Mary Newbie."

JD switched tactics then, not listening to a word Perry was saying, and tried to grab the Irishman's pants.

"Dammit man, if I can't save the children, then I can at least save the dog!"

JD all but climbed on top of him, thinking it was a fun game as Perry started to have red flags pop up. What started out as a fun night drinking was quickly turning into something else. Something Perry didn't want to ever ever EH-HEAVER think about. JD's flush face was screwed up in concentration and he scrabbled over Perry's pants, which the man deflected at every turn. JD frowned and stared at his hands. Why weren't they doing what he wanted?

Instead of aiming lower, JD ran his hands over the toned chest under him, feeling the hardened pecs that countless hours at the gym had earned the older doctor. Perry cursed himself for getting psyched out in a game of "keep-newbie-from-groping-me", especially since he could hold his alcohol better.

"Wow, they are like hard boobs…" the younger man muttered.

When he finally removed his hands, Perry let out a straggled breath he didn't know he was holding. But it just got worse. He had forgotten that when JD got drunk, he was handsy. He couldn't believe that he could forget this one key fact, especially since he had to guard the manchild after he had one too many at the dive bar last week from people trying to take advantage of him. A guttural growl and whatever predator approaching, be either man or woman, would scamper away from the oblivious man as he drank and was merry.

JD ran his fingers down his own smooth chest, relishing the feeling of hands on his skin and he bit back a moan as he brushed over is nipples. Okay that did it. There was no way Perry was going to let the kid drunkenly straddle him and touch himself, then wake up to regret it in the morning. He reached up and grabbed the pale arms.

"Alright. Yer done."

JD just looked down with darkened eyes and grinned. "Ohhh is Per-per getting jealous?"

"No, no, no, no"- Perry started repeating as JD leaned over the man, eyes raking up and down. Perry could shove the kid off, but he didn't want to hurt him and honestly, he kind of wanted to know what he would do next. When JD's half-lidded eyes locked with his, he could feel the desire in the gaze. He would not be charmed by the man's pouty, pink lips and his big eyes that were filled with lust. But when JD's soft mouth brushed against Perry's, he could allow this slip up; just this once.

Mouth slid against one another as they grabbed each other, palms kneading their sides, feeling the spark and blissful, drunken heat of passion wash over them. JD's insistent wet tongue poked through and surprised the older man. He swallowed him in, trying to claim dominance as they shivered from the velvet slide arousing them. Perry could taste the slight hint of scotch that they shared and drank it all in. JD's breath hitched and he moaned as Perry took over, biting JD's plump bottom lip.

They broke apart, gasping for air and Perry latched onto JD's unmarred neck, finding the pulse point and nipping and sucking and swirling his tongue over the wound as he absorbed all of the pleasured moans and squeals the younger man let out. While intoxicated, JD wasn't going to let Perry completely dominate him. JD tuned his head and breathed hotly into his ear. He bit his earlobe, and flicked it with his tongue, sending shivers down Perry's spine.

"P-perry…" JD groaned.

Perry grunted back at him, not allowing himself to talk. JD leaned down to Perry's other ear and whispered,

"Are we gonna do the do, like Scooby-Doo?"

"…"

At that point in time, Perry remembered that this was JD he was fiercely making out with on his couch and he shoved JD off of him and scrambled all the way to the opposite end. JD looked at him with confusion and inched forward, trying again. Perry looked down and the table and saw his newspaper strewn across it. He grabbed it and rolled it up and gave one look to JD, who only had time to say,

"Rut-Roh,"

before he hit JD with it, knocking him out of the lust-filled stupor he was in.

Perry kept smacking him on the head saying, "No, no, no! That's a bad Newbie!"

JD could just wince and try not to laugh as he backed up. Perry eventually lowered his weapon and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Jesus Newbie…I don't...we are drunk. I don't- I don't want you waking up with a pounding headache, half of a memory of the night before, and a big freak out over something you did that you might regret."

JD just tilted his head, as if processing everything Perry was saying before blurting, "Yes, but when are we gonna go ice skating?"

"Excaaaaatly my point there. You. Bed. Now. Sleep."

JD did whine and fuss, but settled down when Perry promised him his very own candy cane if he was good. JD could deal with the stickiness, mess and hangover in the morning, and Perry would consider it payback for the fiasco that was this night, but he couldn't lie if he said that when he pulled the blanket over the already sleeping man's form, he wished that they could continue this…whatever this was. But not like this. He also may have stolen one last kiss for himself from those pursed lips to keep if this became a fleeting dream and never happened again.

Perry smiled before he clicked off the light switch. They should celebrate more often…

_..."Shit where do they sell Candy Canes at this time of year?"_

Stick 1: "My Grandfather lied to my Grandmother. I guess it runs in the family."

Stick 2: "We were drinking champagne and losing our shirts."

Stick 3: "The thing he does with the newspaper."

So I hope you guys enjoyed! I never really wrote anything smutty and I am still so embarrassed to do so. ./. So yeah, so message/follow me on Tumblr at graffiti2dmyheart. I post my art and cosplays there. Sorry for the bad writing, I kinda just wanted to post something quick and fresh to let you guys know I'm still alive.

Peace, Love and Scrubs,

Faust


End file.
